Big Game
In the Big Game Event, five players battle one player's "Boss" Brawler. The Boss has very high health, improved damage output, and enhanced abilities, but its ability to self-heal is removed. Instead, the Boss has a health decay that removes a couple hundred health every second. The Boss attempts to stay alive for as long as possible while the others try to defeat the Boss as quickly as possible. The time on the clock when the Boss is defeated determines how many Tokens the participants receive. The Big Brawler "wins" the mode by surviving past 2 minutes and 10 seconds, for which they receive the most Tokens. Likewise, the normal players “win” by defeating the Boss in under 2 minutes and 10 seconds. Because of the health decay, the maximum survival time of the Boss if they were not to be damaged at all by the opposing team would be about 5 minutes. This is an unranked mode, so Trophies cannot be earned or lost, and Tickets are required to play the event. Useful Brawlers *'Jessie, Penny and Nita:' These Brawlers are useful because their Supers spawn either a turret or a bear. Both have greatly increased damage and health, and it can be useful for taking out opponents or distracting them for you to take as minimal damage as possible. All of their normal attacks can also hit more than 1 Brawler at a time, proving useful against crowds. With Nita, she can attack multiple targets at once. Her bear can tank for her if she is in a bad situation. With Jessie, as the boss, she can use her plasma blast to find different targets. With her turret, she can have it tank for her and attack with free will or get away. Penny uses her money bag to hit one opponent and then another if the bag makes contact. Also, her cannon will find where opponents if they are healing and standing still. *'Shelly:' If Shelly gets close enough to the boss and charges up her Super, she can consistently chain her Super over again quickly; her damage in close range is high enough to overwhelm the boss as long as she's being supported by other teammates. Shelly's Shell Shock Star Power can slow the boss down so teammates can do more damage. *'Spike:' Spike's high damage allows him to be a consistent damage dealer, he can also use his Super to slow the boss down, giving an advantage for the team to attack the boss. *'Bibi:' Bibi's Home Run ability is able to knock back annoying brawlers like El Primo and Rosa. Her attack also has a wide range, allowing her to hit all the brawlers at once if they are in range. Her Home Run can greatly increase her movement speed, allowing her to pick off pesky ranged brawlers and her Super can bounce back to hit all of the brawlers multiple times. Her knockback can also be good to knock back the big brawler into position for the ranged brawlers to attack. *'Leon:' Leon's super is good for running away as a boss, and sneak up on the boss. *'Rico:' If Rico can get right next to the boss, and is ready to activate his Super, if all of his bullets from his Super hit the enemy boss, it will immediately charge up his Super again. This allows him to continuously unload his Super into the boss, dealing massive damage. Also if Rico has Robo Retreat, as a boss, once he gets below 40% health, he can run away from brawlers, making it very hard to hit him and survive longer. *'Crow:' Like Rico, if Crow charges up his Super and gets on the boss, he will get it back. He can do insane damage this way. Crow's Extra Toxic can help by making the boss do less damage so allies can do more damage. As the boss he can survive longer this way. *'Bull:' If a player using him is the boss, he will ruthlessly deal high damage to anyone close to him, easily filling up his Super. If multiple people gang up on him, his Super will likely stun several of them at a time, leading to even more kills. It's best to use Sharpshooter or Thrower brawlers against him. Both of his Star Powers can help him survive longer by killing brawlers faster or take less damage below 40% health. Tips *Bosses can get more tokens the longer they stay alive. Instead of fighting, you can simply run away from enemies to last longer. *Attack the Boss from all sides in order to overwhelm them. It's harder for the boss to hit all of you. *If the Boss is a single-target attacker, try to attack them all at once. If you just send Brawlers in one at a time, the Boss will be able to pick off the individual Brawlers more easily and survive longer. *If the Boss is hiding behind a wall, destroy the wall with your Super if possible. Category:Events